


In the Fall

by roguefaerie



Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Stanford Era (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Dean considers his options.See series notes for explanation of Twelvetide Drabbles.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086128
Kudos: 4
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	In the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tangerine  
> Prompt quote: "Autumnal -- nothing to do with leaves. It is to do with a certain brownness at the edges of the day ... Brown is creeping up on us, take my word for it ... Russets and tangerine shades of old gold flushing the very outside edge of the senses... deep shining ochres, burnt umber and parchments of baked earth -- reflecting on itself and through itself, filtering the light. At such times, perhaps, coincidentally, the leaves might fall, somewhere, by repute. Yesterday was blue, like smoke." 
> 
> ~Tom Stoppard, _Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead_

In the fall, Dean’s heart aches, beating a little harder, a little sharper in his chest. He’d do anything to tell Sam that what they have is _their_ normal.

He doesn’t want to be around anyone or talk to anyone. But he does know how to get lost in one thing, yet even that has no appeal to him without Sam.

He can lose himself in other ways, of course he can, but they all hurt just as much as anything that’s come before.

He considers standing in front of Sam’s dorm tonight and just seeing what would happen next.


End file.
